


Then I Met Carlos

by AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, also seblos development, carlos background arc we all deserve, lonely freshman and sophomore carlos, mr mazzara is a jerk that one time but he makes up for it, mr. mazzara is an underappreciated character, seb is a protective boyfriend, seblos is minor but it gives canon divergent development so that's fun, the journey of mr. mazzara and carlos, these two clearly have a history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire/pseuds/AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire
Summary: Carlos and Mr. Mazzara pre-canon up to 1x10.
Relationships: Carlos Rodriguez & Mr. Mazzara, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	Then I Met Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is the story of why Carlos and Mr. Mazzara have such a toxic relationship and Mr. Mazzara gets a redemption at the end.

**_Freshman Year_ **

Regardless of what anyone said, STEM was an amazing program at East High School and Mr. Mazzara was proud of heading the department for several years now. While, due to the school's "musical" reputation, it did not get the same priority that the drama department got, it was a close second and Mr. Mazzara was okay with it. Mr. Mazzara did not hate the theater, even if everyone thought he did. He _does_ pay for ad-free Spotify. But he really does believe that the singing and dancing that the students waste all their time doing and will most likely never pursue past college is a waste of time. Thankfully, he's avoided the drama department and its members for several years now so he has been safe from their obnoxious presence. That was, until the fall semester of 2018, when he met Carlos Rodriguez.

From the minute Carlos walked into his class, Mr. Mazzara could tell he was going to be a challenge. While he did not like to judge his students based on their appearances, Carlos' rather loud wardrobe just screamed: "I could not care less about science or anything that happens inside this classroom." And boy, was that judgment right. Carlos was constantly seated in the back of the room, either daydreaming during lectures or doodling during independent work time. The few notes that Mr. Mazzara had confiscated seemed to be choreography, him only knowing that because of the one move he could comprehend: box-step. When Mr. Mazzara announced group work, Carlos continued to work independently much to his annoyance. But, Mr. Mazzara had dealt with students similar to Carlos in the past, certainly, he could do it again right?

_Wrong._

Mr. Mazzara could deal with many difficult behaviors, but what he could not deal with was Carlos' obvious addiction to dancing. He didn't realize at the beginning of the year that Carlos was a theatre kid, but by the time the fall musical came around, it became very clear. After the day of the widely discussed auditions, Carlos would not stop dancing during his class. He danced during notes, busy work, _tests_! Not once had Mr. Mazzara ever seen a student dance during a test - but then he met Carlos. No matter how many times Mr. Mazzara asked him to stop or threatened him with clean-up-the-lab detention, the dancing never stopped. So when May of 2019 finally rolled around, Mr. Mazzara had never been more grateful for summer vacation and a new student roster for the fall.

**_Sophomore Year_ **

**_(1x01)_ **

_Carlos Rodriguez._ Mr. Mazzara felt his stomach drop and he had to blink his eyes and reread the 2019/2020 roster over again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He read and reread the list, each time getting to the R's hoping he won't see that name but every single time he is utterly disappointed. _Carlos Rodriguez._

It took him all summer to get over the trauma he faced the previous year and convince himself that this year would be much better. He was getting a new lab, new equipment, and hopefully new students joining the Robotics Club. And suddenly all that hope went away. Mr. Mazzara dragged through the rest of the day, glaring as he walked into the gym for the back-to-school assembly and saw Carlos sitting next to an adult in the front row of the bleachers where the teachers usually sat. _Now he wants to sit in the front?_

He watched as the new drama teacher talked about High School Musical and how shameful it was that the modern-day wildcats had never done it as a show. Mr. Mazzara wanted to badly to tell her that they were in fact not the wildcats but the leopards but decided to keep quiet - for now. He also watched confused as Carlos walked up with her and eventually went to grab the microphone. Then he got to watch horrified as this Miss Jenn introduced Carlos as the student choreographer. _No._

Mr. Mazzara couldn't even imagine what this would mean for his class now. Would Carlos be learning someone's dance numbers in class? Or _creating_ dance numbers in class? Mr. Mazzara did not want to know but then remembered the boy's name in his roster for the next period and realized that soon enough, he would find out.

The assembly ended and the gym cleared out. The passing period was longer so Mr. Mazzara decided to let the rest of the students leave first and then he would make his way to the lab to get set up for class. Until, however, he saw Carlos in the middle of the gym once again _dancing_. Last period STEM hadn't even started yet and he already couldn't take it. So, Mr. Mazzara called him out.

"Excuse me?" Carlos stopped dancing to face Mr. Mazzara, face instantly falling at the sight of his least favorite teacher. "Is there somewhere you're supposed to be?" _Maybe on your way to my class?_ But no, that's not the answer he received. Instead, Carlos looked him up and down and simply said "Broadway" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And that is why Mr. Mazzara disliked the theater so much. Because all these teenagers think that they are going to Hollywood or Broadway or wherever else famous people went. They waste their educations on a dream that will most likely never happen, instead of focusing on important things like math, science, or his stem-class that Carlos was very close to making himself and the teacher late for. Carlos walked away, heading for STEM Mr. Mazzara would like to hope.

But, when it comes to Carlos, why does he even bother hoping.

Because as he went to confront the new drama teacher about her "assistant", Carlos walks in talking about some social media trend he started and Mr. Mazzara couldn't take it anymore. He left the office and walked towards the lab. If Carlos didn't show up to class than he could just give him detention and make his day just a little bit better.

Mr. Mazzara sighed as the bell finally rang - signaling the passing time before the last period. The period where he once again suffered an entire year with the annoying quiet dancing doodler. He looked around his new lab, the excitement wearing off as he realized Carlos would most likely have him resent this space. His only hope was that the new seating arrangements, with two people at a table, would force the dancer to sit still and not bother his classmates. The bell rang and students flooded into the lab, Carlos lingering at the end. He couldn't help but notice Carlos looking just as annoyed as he himself felt. The students took their seats as Mr. Mazzara read off the seating chart, but the STEM teacher was once again pre-judging his class as he decided which unlucky soul he would put with Carlos. He finally landed on a blond boy who was wearing a flannel and khakis - a stark contrast to Carlos' yellow jacket, cropped pants, and silver shoes - _Perfect._

As the weeks went on Mr. Mazzara realized that the seating arrangement didn't stop Carlos' obsessive dancing during the most inappropriate moments. And, not only that, his lab partner did not seem to care. Mr. Mazzara threw his head back in defeat. _Another devastatingly awful year._

**_(1x03)_ **

Mr. Mazzara sat in the faculty lounge, attempting at a few moments of peace. Last period was a train-wreck as usual: he caught Carlos watching dancing videos on the computer instead of the class video and his lab partner was just as distracted. Mr. Mazzara thought about moving the other student but considering his grades were fine he tried not to be concerned. Just then, the printer went on and a piece of paper came out of the tray. Curious, since most staff-members have printers in their own offices, Mr. Mazzara went to inspect the mystery document. It turned out to be an eBay receipt for a very expensive and very old phone. Recognizing the name of the _High School Musical_ actress, Mr. Mazzara knew who spent a ridiculous amount of money on some prop and he wasn't even surprised. He and the new drama teacher hadn't exactly hit it off and it gave him immense joy to question her at every given opportunity.

He entered the auditorium to find it empty except for Miss Jenn standing and Carlos on the floor going through a red box, for reasons Mr. Mazzara did not want to know. He didn't bother with formalities and got straight to the point.

"Miss Jenn, I need a moment." Instantly, Carlos' eyes were on him and he was standing in what could be considered a defense.

"Do you have an appointment?” Carlos glared at him and Mr. Mazzara glared back, looking unimpressed as his eyes moved to Miss Jenn encouraging her to stop her assistant before he said something stupid. She dismissed Carlos and he left, giving him a questioning look on his way out. Mr. Mazzara was tempted to criticize the questionable position of authority she gave Carlos. How just because he is some unofficial unpaid assistant, doesn't mean he can talk back to actual adults with authority. Once again Mr. Mazzara was left confused as Miss Jenn seemed to lie her way through the argument. But this time, she slipped up, and Mr. Mazzara was determined to figure out why.

-

Just as Mr. Mazzara was busting Miss Jenn for her lying about her part in _High School Musical_ , Carlos once again found himself at her side, this time with coffee for her. Mr. Mazzara couldn't help but think how inappropriate it was for Carlos to be spending this much time with a teacher, especially one who was as sketchy as Miss Jenn. However, Carlos seemed happy - happier than Mr. Mazzara had ever seen him - and it all seemed to be because of her. It was concerning. Carlos immediately deflated when he saw his STEM teacher.

"I'm sorry. What's going on here?" Miss Jenn looked to Mr. Mazzara but neither of them seemed to know what to say. Miss Jenn told him it was nothing but Carlos was not giving up yet. Miss Jenn was obviously failing so Mr. Mazzara decided to take it into his own hands.

"Go inside and practice your box step young man this is a grown-up conversation." Carlos ignored him completely and this time asked if Mr. Mazzara was bothering her. Now it crossed the line for Mr. Mazzara because in no way should Carlos be this involved with a teacher, teacher affairs, or questioning teachers. He snapped.

"you know, you ought to spend less time worrying about your drama teacher and a little more time trying to make some friends under the age of 35." Mr. Mazzara walked towards Carlos until he was right in his face and looking him dead in the eye. He was so close, in fact, he saw the exact moment Carlos' face fell and was left completely speechless. Never in his life had he ever seen a person look as heartbroken as Carlos Rodriguez looked at that moment. As Miss Jenn ushered him away, he merely nodded and looked down, avoiding all eye contact. Miss Jenn ridiculed him and once again brought up the fact that Carlos was her student. Suddenly, Mr. Mazzara forgot about the look Carlos gave him and he told Miss Jenn she had to confess. As she led him inside the drama room, he couldn't help but actually enjoy listening to the students sing. Carlos was stood by the piano playing the tambourine, which he didn't understand but he assumed it was due to his inability to do anything musical or singing related. Exactly his point - Carlos would never make it to Broadway and neither would the majority of the students in this room. And with that, Mr. Mazzara went back to his lab.

**(Between 1x03-1x05)**

Since his comment to Carlos just a few days ago, Mr. Mazzara had started to understand the deeper meaning behind his remark. Mr. Mazzara was only trying to say that Carlos should be worrying about the kids he spent time with in the school play or at lunch, but he realized that probably wasn't the way Carlos took it. Carlos had stopped dancing in class, and Mr. Mazzara began to see how rigid and insecure Carlos looked when he was trying to pay attention. He looked out of his element and confused - something Mr. Mazzara wouldn't expect from the student asking him for an appointment the other day. When he announced a group worksheet that was to be completed by the end of class, he noticed Carlos looking around the room as students formulated into groups until he looked down sadly at his paper and began working on his own. While Mr. Mazzara noted that his lab partner was not there that day, he couldn't imagine it would make the sadness vanish from Carlos' eyes. And he couldn't help but wonder how many other times Carlos had felt that way at the idea of a group project in his class. But, what sealed the deal was when Mr. Mazzara entered the library during lunch and saw Carlos in the back of the room at the computers. He was completely alone, watching dancing videos and taking notes. He looked invested - his eyes widening at the complex moves the dancers were performing. While Mr. Mazzara could only see his side-profile from a considerable distance, the brightness in Carlos' eyes was unmissable to anyone watching the scene. But, he forgot all of that as he took in the meaning of the situation. He wondered how often Carlos spent his lunch period in the library instead of the cafeteria until it hit him like a freight train. Carlos probably never ate in the cafeteria, most likely for the same reasons he never participated in group work. Carlos Rodriguez didn't have friends, which made Mr. Mazzara's comment a lot more hurtful than he ever intended it to be.

_**(1x05)** _

Mr. Mazzara watched the tables in the decorated gym. He was always curious about how the students acted outside of the classrooms, even if they were still on school property. He couldn't help but keep looking at the theatre kids though. Clearly, he had gotten more involved in that department - more than he ever wanted to. But he wasn't as hateful as he was a few weeks ago. The Carlos incident made sure of that. Speaking of Carlos, Mr. Mazzara found him at the drama table, but Mr. Mazzara was surprised to find him absolutely miserable. Just today in class, Carlos had looked more energetic than Mr. Mazzara had ever seen him. A smile did not leave his face the entire 40 minutes and he even looked like he was trying to pay attention. So why now, at a school dance, did he look ready to burst into tears. Mr. Mazzara would soon get his answer as the table split and Carlos made his way to the drink table. He looked possibly more miserable than before, slouching and looking down at his sneakers.

"What can I get you?" Mr. Mazzara tried to sound as soft as possible, which was usually impossible when he was interacting with Carlos. Carlos just looked up at him and shook his head.

"Something wet?" Mr. Mazzara raised an eyebrow at him as Carlos turned to look at the dancefloor. Mr. Mazzara didn't notice the longing look in Carlos' eye as he watched everyone dance as he got the drink prepared.

"Something wrong?"

"You think I'm actually going to confide in you?" Mr. Mazzara knew he deserved that but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

"I contain multitudes, Carlos." That seemed to do it. Still looking on the dance floor, Carlos spoke.

"He didn't show up. My date." That made Mr. Mazzara look up and now he could see that Carlos wasn't looking just at the dance floor. Carlos was watching the couple in front of him, slow dancing and holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Mr. Mazzara let out a small 'oh' but didn't say anything else, hoping Carlos would continue. Carlos scoffed and the following sentence made Mr. Mazzara wish Carlos hadn't continued, but glad he did at the same time. "It's my fault. I'm the fool who thought he'd actually dance in public with me." Mr. Mazzara felt the guilt return once again. He couldn't help but think this insecurity came from his comment. However, he knew that this loneliness Carlos felt stemmed back to freshman year, maybe even further. But now, Mr. Mazzara knew what he had to do.

"Well, the night's not over." Mr. Mazzara handed Carlos the drink as the sophomore gave him a very confused look. This was his time to partially make up for his unforgivable comment, and he wasn't going to mess it up. "Look, uh, we've all seen your moves. You don't need a dance partner to dance." He watched as Carlos' eyebrows raised but in true Mr. Mazzara fashion, he walked away before anything else could be said.

-

Mr. Mazzara watched as Carlos walked out onto the dance floor, swaying side to side by himself. Even as he danced alone, Mr. Mazzara could see the content in his form. Similar to all the times he danced during class, taking tests, or in the drama room while playing that tambourine. Dancing was Carlos' way of escaping the world around him and the people who clearly didn't accept him. Mr. Mazzara understood that now. He watched as theatre kids joined Carlos on the dance floor and eventually picked him up as a group. He felt content knowing that Carlos had people who were there for him, even if they weren't considered friends. However, he moved his eyes away from Carlos for just a second to see someone, a very familiar someone, standing at the entrance of the gym watching the dancefloor and smiling at the boy being raised in the air. And that's when it clicked.

Sebastian Matthew-Smith. Carlos' lab partner. Sebastian who was now watching Carlos with the biggest smile on his face. Sebastian was the date that didn't show up. This theory was confirmed after the song was over and Sebastian approached Carlos on the dancefloor. He watched Carlos go still at the sight of Sebastian and the girl next to him left to give them space. He couldn't hear what the boys were saying, but he assumed it was an apology and a successful one at that because Sebastian grabbed Carlos' hands in his own and Carlos smiled once again. Carlos led Sebastian back on to the dance floor and Mr. Mazzara watched as Carlos got the slow dance he was longing for only a few minutes ago. And for once, Mr. Mazzara couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but smile when Sebastian and Carlos walked into his class together on Monday side by side. He couldn't help but smile when he assigned group work and Carlos only held that sad look for a moment before Sebastian skootched his chair closer and the pair got started on the worksheet. Together. He couldn't help but smile when Carlos started dancing during the next test for the first time in weeks. Mr. Mazzara didn't tell him to stop then, and he never told Carlos to stop dancing again.

**_(1x06)_ **

Miss Jenn was getting fired, that much Mr. Mazzara was almost confident about. While he didn't particularly love the drama teacher, in a way he did feel bad for her. Which is why is found himself at her hearing with the school board. He wasn't surprised when the theatre kids broke out into song and dance in the middle of the cafeteria. That was the plot of most musicals, wasn't it? What he was surprised about was the lyrics to the song that Mr. Mazzara actually found himself listening intensely to. It wasn't obvious to him before, but this drama (not) teacher meant a lot to these students. As they sang the lyrics Mr. Mazzara couldn't help but remember Miss Jenn's words to him after his comment to Carlos.

"I believe in these kids. Not because they're all gonna be Broadway stars, but because they aren't. They're weird, and unusual, and quirky, but they come here at the end of the day, and everything they get made fun of for outside that room is what makes them shine inside it." And he felt that as he watched their performance. He especially felt that as he watched Carlos, once again looking as happy as could be. He sang, amazingly at Mr. Mazzara's surprise. Obviously his assumption about Carlos' abilities outside of dancing was completely incorrect.

However, one line hit home for him.

_We used to fall asleep in chemistry class_

_Now it makes us want to dance._

Miss Jenn had to stay, that much was clear to him now. Miss Jenn gave them the confidence to get through the day, to get through classes like Mr. Mazzara's where they felt out of place. Where Carlos felt out of place. Where Carlos was called out for befriending a person who made him feel as care-free as this. Who was Mr. Mazzara to criticize him for that? He was thankful for the board member who let her off. Mr. Mazzara left the gym with a new understanding of the drama department and how maybe it was just as important as STEM. To them. That maybe it isn't a waste of time and some of them might actually make careers out of it. End up in Hollywood or on Broadway.

And, after hearing him sing as well as dance a number he most likely choreographed, Mr. Mazzara knew that if there was anywhere Carlos Rodriguez was supposed to be, it was Broadway.

_**Bonus (1x09-1x10)** _

As Mr. Mazzara watched _High School Musical: The Musical_ , he couldn't help but focus on the choreography. Considering Carlos had spent months coming up with dance numbers in his class, it would be a waste not to watch how they transferred to the stage. And, he could admit, he was impressed. Carlos clearly had a gift that he downplayed for so long. The song, which he assumed was titled something along the lines of "Status Quo" was evidence enough. As they moved into act two, he was surprised to see Carlos on the stage in a costume that was previously worn by the student now playing the lead. He looked around to make sure everyone else was just as confused and he was. It seemed like everyone except Sebastian and the drama teacher changed parts. As Carlos began talking, Mr. Mazzara couldn't help but laugh at the shaky acting. Clearly this wasn't planned or previously rehearsed. He's known Carlos long enough to know that he is a perfectionist and would have never gotten on stage if he knew how horrible his acting was. But, unlike the old Mr. Mazzara, the new Mr. Mazzara didn't use his acting skills to convince himself drama was a waste of time for Carlos. He doesn't know anything about show business, but if he were in charge, Carlos would make it for the dancing alone. His singing is a bonus.

Thankfully, the characters were back to normal by the end of the musical. During the bows, he was happy to see Carlos being brought onto the stage and to see Miss Jenn saying a line. She told him about her cut line on thanksgiving and he was happy to see her and Carlos getting recognition. The two ran off for the final part of the dance, the cast finished their bow, and the metaphorical curtain closed.

-

Mr. Mazzara walked into the hallway where the cast and crew were taking pictures with their families. He spotted Carlos and Sebastian off to the side with a bunch of people he recognized as the Matthew-Smiths from meet the teacher night. Carlos and Sebastian were holding hands and talking to the family, only letting go as Carlos gave Sebastian a bouquet.

Mr. Mazzara decided that he wanted to talk to Carlos, so he waited until it looked like the attention was off of the boys before approaching the group.

"Mr. Rodriguez." Carlos and Sebastian both spun around. Sebastian got an instant glare on his face, evidence that Carlos did tell him about their confrontation a few weeks prior. Carlos did not seem angry but rather confused - probably wondering why he was at their show at all. "May I have a word?" Sebastian instantly moved in front of Carlos but Carlos put a hand on his shoulder and nodded his head. Sebastian stepped away and let Carlos go, but his eyes never left the pair.

Mr. Mazzara led Carlos to an isolated corner in the hallway where they could talk in private.

"That was quite a show. You must be very proud." Carlos raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess so?" Mr. Mazzara nodded his head, understanding Carlos' shortness and knowing that it was up to him to get the conversation moving.

"Well, you choreographed this did you not? Some of it in my class?" Mr. Mazzara gave Carlos a knowing look and Carlos couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I was very impressed by the dancing. I dare say it was the best part." Carlos' eyes went wide but they still held confusion, and Mr. Mazzara was going to put an end to that. "Carlos, I, I would like to apologize for my comment a couple of weeks ago. It was inappropriate, unjustified, and completely inaccurate and for that I am sorry." Carlos' mouth hung open as he searched for words to say, but he couldn't even speak. It was silent for a moment before Carlos could formulate proper sentences.

"Well, I wouldn't say inaccurate but, uh, thank you."

"I would." Mr. Mazzara continued. "I have had you in my class for two years in a row, Mr. Rodriguez. It may have taken me a while but I picked up on a few things. You have grown even in the last few months, even if you can't see it. The…partnership between you and your lab partner is enough proof." Carlos went red but Mr. Mazzara continued. "When I said that to you I did not mean to insinuate that you had no friends, but understandably that is what you thought because at the time it may have been true. But since then, and I could be wrong, I think that's changed. Even if it's just Mr. Matthew-Smith, you have clearly made connections and it's good for you. So, in the future, if a teacher similar to myself decides to speak to you like that, don't listen to them." Finally, Carlos smiled and looked at Mr. Mazzara in the eye.

"Thank you." Mr. Mazzara nodded and motioned Carlos to wear Seb was still starring at the two, ready to defend Carlos at any moment. Mr. Mazzara almost found it comical. Carlos went back over to Seb who instantly brought him into a hug and talked quietly to him, Mr. Mazzara assuming it was to make sure he didn't say anything hurtful this time. Mr. Mazzara turned away as Seb pecked Carlos on the lips and dragged him over to the group of cast members forming in the middle of the hallway. He heard Carlos shout something about an afterparty and with that, Mr. Mazzara left the building, already anticipated what would become of last period STEM come Monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4:30am and I have no idea if this is good but I've wanted to write this for a while so here it is. the angst is basically me putting my own current high school experience onto Carlos except instead of joining fandoms to forget the world, carlos dances...hope you enjoyed!


End file.
